1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to server cabinets, and particularly to a server cabinet having guiding fixtures for facilitating installation of servers therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer server systems often include multiple standard servers mounted in a standard server cabinet. Typically, a pair of brackets is provided in the server cabinet for supporting the servers thereon, and a plurality of fixing components matching the brackets are provided to fix the servers onto the brackets. However, the fixing components are individual pieces, which make it laborious to install the servers into the server cabinet. Further, after the servers are removed, the fixing components are easily lost or misplaced.
What is needed, therefore, is a means which can overcome the limitations described.